Standard tissue boxes have been in use for a substantial period of time. They are used by individuals in their homes and automobiles and other locations. When used in the homes, the soiled tissues are readily disposable in a wastebasket which is normally easily accessible. However, when the tissue box is utilized either in a vehicle or in outdoors, a waste receptacle for the soiled tissues is not normally readily available. Various attempts have been made in the past to provide for a convenient waste receptacle for soiled tissues removed from the tissue box when a convenient waste receptacle is not available. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,216 to Hargraves provided for a method of mounting the tissue box with a separate and distinct waste receptacle hung below the tissue box. This was designed for mounting on the dashboard of a car. Similarly, Shaw in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,810 attempted to incorporate a tissue dispenser with a disposal bag for mounting on the seat of a vehicle.
Stahl, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,095 provided for a mount on the floor of an automobile providing a mount for the tissue box and a mount for a separate waste container.
Wright, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,157 provided for a mount and container which incorporated a tissue box in the lid of the container and the lid could be rotated upwardly to provide for a waste receptacle.
Kaplan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,597 also provided for a mount for a standard tissue box with a waste receptacle bag disposed beneath the mount.
Faltin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,245 also provided a mount for the tissue box with a waste receptacle.
Constantino, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,999 provided for a visor mounted tissue container with waste receptacle for mounting on the sun visor of a vehicle. Constantino's container and receptacle was of a design distinct from the standard tissue box in order to facilitate mounting on the sun visor.
Applicant's invention relates to a tissue box that provides for the removal of tissue and provides for the waste receptacle to be incorporated within the tissue box, the waste receptacle expanding to accommodate soiled tissue as the amount of fresh tissues is depleted through use. Applicant's invention is disclosed with respect to a standardized tissue box, but would have application to any portable dispenser, dispensing disposable tissue such as for example, pre-moistened towelettes.